


Texting over talking (DBH chat fic)

by Kittypurplebling



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Connor and Markus are in love, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Crack, Hank is Connor’s and Nine’s dad, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pinning Gavin, chat fic, cyber life is a bitch-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittypurplebling/pseuds/Kittypurplebling
Summary: || Jericrew ||Redhead has changed Markus’s name to RoboJesusRoboJesus: Ok...?Blondie: Fits you well, Markus.Redhead: All hail our lord and Savior; RoboJesus.(A DBH chat fic I rlly wanted to do...honestly this is crack treated)
Relationships: Connor & Hank Anderson (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s), Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So- this is a dbh chat fic. I hope you enjoy this as I much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Name tags:  
> RoboJesus: Markus  
> Redhead: North  
> Blondie/ Terrifying cutie: Simon  
> Forgotten: Josh (I’m sorry josh ily)  
> Best detective: Connor

#### || Jericrew || 

_**Redhead has changed Markus’s name to RoboJesus** _

RoboJesus: Ok...?

Blondie: Fits you well, Markus.

Redhead: All hail our lord and Savior; RoboJesus.

RoboJesus: Dear god-

Forgotten: God indeed.

RoboJesus: Idk if i should be flattered or scared.

Blondie: _I guess you’ll never know._

RoboJesus: . . . 

_**RoboJesus has changed Blondie’s name to Terrifying cutie.** _

Terrifying cutie: I-

Redhead: Markus, your _gay_ is showing.

Forgotten: Wait until Connor sees this.

RoboJesus: Go ahead, tell him. He also agrees Simon is terrifying but cute.

Terrifying cutie: stawp úwù

Redhead: What have you done...Simon is doing that weird ‘uwu’ face now!

Terrifying cutie: Ok first of all! It’s not weird, second, what’s the problem with that?

Redhead: It’s disgustingly annoying.

Best detective: You mean disgustingly cute?

Redhead: CONNOR?!

Forgotten: CONNOR!

RoboJesus: Hey babe.

Terrifying cutie: CONNOR

Best detective: Hello Markus!... and everyone else in this groupchat.

Forgotten: oof-

Best detective: Did you three actually forget I was in this chat?

Redhead: No.

Forgotten: No

RoboJesus: Yes

Terrifying cutie: Maybe.

Redhead: Wait, Markus forgot Connor was in the chat?

RoboJesus: No, ofc not. I was answering the question for YOU guys. Not myself.

Redhead: You bitch

Best detective: Hey! Do not dare call the love of my life a BITCH! My boyfriend is very loyal and honest and that’s why I love him. So I will slit your android throat if you DARE hurt him!

Forgotten: oh shit- someone’s mad.

Redhead: wanna try me @Best detective bitch? 

Best detective: Are you _sure_ you wanna try me? You are fighting a high leveled RK series android...

Redhead: I do not give one shits!

Best detective: Ok it’s on. Meet me at the main entrance.

_**Best detective went offline.** _

_**Redhead went offline.** _

Forgotten: Markus do something!

RoboJesus: Do what exactly? I was about to prepare popcorn.

Terrifying cutie: You can’t let this happen! You know, no violence? REMEMBER?!

RoboJesus: Mmm...not entirely convinced. I don’t wanna miss out those _lovely_ abs of Connor’s...

Forgotten: ew

Terrifying cutie: Pls! We’ll do anything!

Forgotten: Wait- What! I never agreed to this-

RoboJesus: You didn’t? Ok well, I guess i’ll just watch the fight

Terrifying cutie: _Josh What have you done_

Forgotten: OK FINE! We’ll do anything!

RoboJesus: Anything?

Terrifying cutie: YES ANYTHING

RoboJesus: ok, you got me there. I’ll stop the fight :)

Terrifying cutie: phew! Thank you...

_**RoboJesus went offline.** _

Forgotten: you know when Markus does the ‘ :) ‘ we’re gonna get it.

Terrifying cutie: Ik... welp we’re screwed.

Forgotten: Hey! You were the one who put me in this mess!

Terrifying cutie: Do you really want to see North glare at everyone of us when she loses?

Forgotten: ...No

Terrifying cutie: Exactly.

Forgotten: Whatever, if we’re doing some stupid hard ass task, I am putting the blame on you.

_**Forgotten went offline.** _

Terrifying cutie: ...

Terrifying cutie: Welp, this is gonna be a loooong day

_**Terrifying cutie went offline.** _


	2. Gavin being gay for nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DPD and Connor have a little chat of theirs own.
> 
> Name tags:  
> Hank the dad: Hank  
> Nines: RK900 (nines)  
> GV: Gavin  
> Asian: Tina  
> RoboJesus: Markus  
> Redhead: North  
> Terrifying cutie: Simon   
> Forgotten: Josh

####  || DPD of lil shits || 

Best detective: I’m sorry, but I don’t remember our name of the groupchat like that.

Hank the dad: That’s because it wasn’t. A certain fuckface decided to change the name.

Nines: Not me.

Asian: Not me either. It was Gavin

GV: TINA! You fuck! You promised you wouldn’t tell!

Nines: ...I’m sorry detective, but I think even without Tina telling us we would know it was you. 

Hank the dad: I mean, I agree with nines here. Who tf names a DPD chat...”DPD of lil shits”?

Asian: Gavin.

Nines: Gavin.

Best detective: Gavin.

GV: Stfu!

Nines: I sometimes wonder why I have to be your babysitter.

GV: You’re not my babysitter and I do not need one!

Nines: But you act like a child, Detective. 

Best detective: Hank just spit out his coffee.

Asian: Lol

GV: I swear i’m Gonna get you and I’m gonna beat your lil tin can ass up!

Nines: I’m sorry detective but my behinds aren’t Little.

Asian: I think they’re the best ass in the DPD

GV: WHY ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE?!

Asian: Because ik it’s been your full time dream to get a lil piece of that ass.

Best detective: Hank spit out his coffee again! All over me!

Hank the dad: Oops, sorry son.

Best detective: It’s okay dad.

GV: THAT’S IT! YOU GUYS ARE THE WEIRDEST SHITS I KNOW! 

GV: Oh and-

_**GV changed Asian’s name to Traitor.** _

Traitor: Low blow

Traitor: You should train that detective of yours Nines.

Nines: Already on it.

_**Nines went offline.** _

GV: WAIT- WAIT NO!

GV: HE IS COMING AFTER ME YOU FUCKS!

Hank the dad: Connor go get some donuts, I want to enjoy this.

Best detective: Right away Hank.

Traitor: PFFT! Don’t forget to pass me a few!

Hank the dad: Then come over to my desk.

Traitor: Coming!

GV: I HATE YOU ALL! PHCK! GO BURN IN THE PITS OF HELL-XTHRXJTRXTJRXJTRS

_**GV went offline.** _

Traitor: Oop-

Hank the dad: this is entertaining.

Best detective: I agree, I should take a video and show it to Markus.

Hank the dad: Isn’t he against the whole violence thing?

Best detective: mm, maybe maybe not.

Hank the dad: fuck kid. You telling me your boyfriend doesn’t mind?!

Best detective: well yeah...

Best detective: welp i’m Off to take a vid.

Hank the dad: send it to me.

Best detective: don’t worry I will.

_**Best detective, Hank the dad and Traitor went offline.** _

####  || Jericrew || 

Best detective: [Video]

Redhead: holy shit

Forgotten: pfffft

Terrifying cutie: ...

RoboJesus: Babe, is that love or hatred.

Best detective: Could be both, of either one.

Redhead: Markus wants nines 

RoboJesus: I do not! I have my Connor! I am not replacing him.

Terrifying cutie: Markus your a _bottom_.

RoboJesus: ???

Forgotten: No way- does Markus not know what “bottom/ top” is?

Best detective: No he doesn’t, I shall explain.

RoboJesus: oh

RoboJesus: SIMON! I AM NO BOTTOM!

Best detective: He is a switch. I’m a switch. It’s perfect.

Redhead: wha- have you not seen how bitchy Markus is? He acts like some brat, tots a bottom.

Forgotten: I’d say he is a top.

Redhead: wanna bet?

Forgotten: ...

Forgotten: **Oh it’s on.**


	3. The fight (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus get into a fight and soon come to realize that they both had suffered immense trauma from the past. And both don’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the stories won’t be related to each chapter, maybe a lil but yeah.

|| **Hank** || ****

Hank the dad: hey kid, u seem off today. Smth happened?

Best detective: Nothing just-

Best detective: Me and Markus got into a serious fight...and we haven’t talked in two days. And i’m Worried! 

Best detective: Is it me? Is it because of me? What if he doesn’t love me anymore- What if-

Hank the dad: Kiddo, calm down! Stop doubting yourself, I’m sure he just needs some space.

Hank the dad: What was the fight about anyway?

Best detective: I- I am not sure.. I wanted to go on this mission but Markus didn’t let me.

Best detective: Saying it was too dangerous and that I could get hurt. I told him I am a highly intelligent android

Best detective: And that I could take care of myself...And things escalated from there.

Hank the dad: Go on

Best detective: I guess I was already angry at the fact that Markus didn’t trust me on a simple mission-

Best detective: And I guess he was angry too. We started shouting, screaming and then I guess...I just ‘snapped’ so to say.

Hank the dad: What do you mean?

Best detective: I just- don’t know what came over me... I-I slapped him Hank...I fucking slapped him...

Hank the dad:...But, why? Did he do something?

Best detective: I- no...He didn’t do anything besides from shouting at me....But- I just- I was _scared_ Hank.

Best detective: Because all I saw was Amanda in front of me, not Markus. I just- acted by instinct! I swear!!

Best detective: But then my vision came back and all I saw was Markus’s wide eyes, filled to the brim with fear... and tears

Best detective: And then I- just ran...I don’t know where. And I don’t remember what happened after that..

Hank the dad: Look- it’s not your fault. You’re still traumatized by the past. You just have to explain to him what you saw...

Best detective: I think I did something wrong though-...like today, North couldn’t stop glaring at me

Best detective: And- And Simon just gave me a fake smile whenever we talked.

Best detective: And Josh just straights up ignores me...Hank...I don’t know what to do.

Hank the dad: Look, kid. We’ll figure this out together, why don’t we go for a walk. Sumo looks like he needs it.

Best detective: Okay...Hank. I’d love that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. But i’ll Be posting a longer version (part 2) with Markus’s point of view.


	4. The fight (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus isn’t listening to what they were saying. So they ask why. They were all shocked by the answer.

He didn’t realize the voices distancing as the ringing grew louder. He was so focused on trying to figure out what he did wrong. But the ringing- the ringing wouldn’t _stop._ It just got louder and louder and _louder_ -

“Markus!”

Oh, that’s right. He was with North, Josh and Simon, they were having a meeting. He must’ve zoned out and they noticed. “I’m fine.” He muttered. Why did it sound so small? He was supposed to speak with confidence, he was a proud leader! So why couldn’t he speak up? They were staring down at him, he could feel it. He didn’t like it. He wanted to go home- he wanted to _get out, he wants to leave._

“Hey Markus! Calm down...” Simon. That was Simon. He sounded concerned and worried. Why? He was fine. Was he? Only then did he realize he was shaking. Wait, why was he shaking? He couldn’t stop shaking. Wait, where’s Connor? Connor could help him, right? But-...Oh, that’s right. He isn’t here. He ran off. He ran off? Where...He needs to find Connor. He might be hurt or lost. He doesn’t want to lose Connor too, not like he lost Carl.

”Markus, please listen to me. You’re in the office, you’re okay.” Josh? Yeah that was Josh, but who was touching him? He didn’t want to be touched...oh god- no he didn’t want to be end up _there_ , Let go. Please let go! He needs to get out. He looked around the room and spotted an exit, he was already up, running towards it. His adrenaline was picking up but so was his stress levels. It’s fine, he could handle it later. But for now, He needs to find Connor. 

.

.

.

.

|| **Jericrew** || ****

**Redhead, Terrifying cutie, Forgotten are online.**

Redhead: i’m Sorry but wtf was that all about?! 

Terrifying cutie: I am not sure...

Forgotten: It seems to me that Markus was about to have a panic attack.

Redhead: What how?

Forgotten: North, idk. 

Terrifying cutie: It could’ve been something we said. 

Forgotten: No...At least I don’t think so. He didn’t seem to be listening to what we were saying.

Forgotten: It’s like he was somewhere else.

Redhead: How do you know all these things

Forgotten: I was a former teacher, I was designed like that _North_

Redhead: ... mk

**Redhead has changed Forgotten’s name to Josh.**

Josh:?

Terrifying cutie: ?

Redhead: You don’t deserve to be forgotten.

Terrifying cutie: _wow_

Josh: That’s perhaps the sweetest thing i’ve heard from you for as long as I knew you.

Redhead: Oh shut your trap

Josh: Oh, there she is.

Redhead: wtf does that supposed to mean?! 

Josh: nothing North, now back to Markus-

**RoboJesus is online.**

RoboJesus: Hello.

Terrifying cutie:...

Josh: ...

Redhead: Markus wtf

RoboJesus: What?

Redhead: Are u FUCKING KIDDING ME?! You ran off to gods no where and come back and say ‘Hello’?! Wtf!!

Josh: Don’t forget the fact that you almost had a panic attack.

RoboJesus:...Oh, that.

Terrifying cutie: What happened, Markus?

RoboJesus: I-

Terrifying cutie: It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but just know we’re here for you.

Josh: Yeah.

Redhead: mhm.

RoboJesus: Thanks guys....I actually do want to talk about it, if you guys don’t mind...

Terrifying cutie: No, go ahead. We’re listening.

RoboJesus: Well, me and Connor got in to a fight. There was this mission abroad from Detroit that seemed...eerie so to say

RoboJesus: And he was assigned this mission, I told him multiple times not to go and to cancel it. But he was being stubborn 

RoboJesus: and didn’t want to cancel it. Things then got heated and we were soon shouting. But then I felt a stinging pain on my left cheek.

RoboJesus: And I realized Connor was no longer there with me, I was left alone. And then I started getting flashbacks of that night.

RoboJesus: That one night I wanted to forget...The night Carl had died. I was so _scared_ and- and I was alone! I just-

RoboJesus: _I’m scared to lose him too_.

Redhead: Omg...Markus. We- we didn’t know.

Josh: We’re sorry that happened to you...

Terrifying cutie: Yeah...hey, you know what? How about this.

RoboJesus: ...Yeah?

Terrifying cutie: We could all hang out together and watch a movie! How’s that sound?

RoboJesus: That actually sound quite nice.

Redhead: Yeah let’s do it.

Josh: And Markus?

RoboJesus: Yeah?

Josh: I think it’s best you took a break from Connor, not specifically breaking up but just a short break.

RoboJesus: Okay...

Redhead: Hey it’s gonna Be fine, we have a movie to watch anyways!

RoboJesus: Yeah, I guess you’re right.

**RoboJesus, Redhead, Terrifying cutie and Josh are offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet, Part 3 will be up soon!  
> I just wanted to say something. This is my personal opinion so I am sorry if I offend any of you.  
> I love Connor, he has a great character development and is just adorable in general but I find him to be overrated. Like I get it, he has great looks and is just a confused bean but like, what about Josh?! And Markus!? Like those two deserve the hype. So that’s why i’m Planning on maybe making a Markus(or Josh) whump fanfics. Because we don’t see those a lot. And Markus is my favorite character. Idk why, he is just an amazing person. The fact that he can inspire billions of androids and humans is just pure gold. And he is just adorable in general. Anyways, that’s just my opinion...


	5. The Fight (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is concerned about Connor. And upset at the Jericho leaders to act the way they were. So he decides to confront them about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This may trigger some people, you have been warned.

Hank was staring at Connor for the past minute or so. Connor’s eyes were closed and he was slumped on the couch, his led occasionally going to yellow then back to blue. Besides from the flickering led, Connor was as still as a statue and that’s what made Hank worry even more. He might be in stasis modes but with how tense Connor looked said otherwise.

Hank got up grabbing the closest blanket from him and throwing it on top of Connor. The Rk800’s eyes blinked open, led now yellow. “Hank, I’m not cold.” The android muttered. Hank sighed. “Just...Take a nap kid, bags are growing under your eyes...if that’s even possible for an android.” The last part was barely audible but he was sure Connor heard him. A small smile formed on the Rk800’s face before Connor proceeded to go to ‘sleep’.

Hank went back to sitting on the couch right next to Connor and turning on the TV. It’s only been five minutes of useless news yet Hank’s eyes were beginning to close. So, he decided to just shut his eyes, the TV turning into incoherent speaking till it was just quiet. That is until he was woken up by the sound of Sumo whimpering and the constant rustling next to him. “Connor?” Hank stared at the shaking mess that was Connor, already proceeding to wake the poor android up.

”Connor, Connor! Jesus fuck, Connor!!” Hank started to shake the android awake, hoping this did anything. Connor woke up with a jolt his led shining red. He looked around then looked back at Hank, eyes glistening with tears. “I’m sorry Hank. That was- uncalled for.” Connor sighs, looking away. “Fuck kid, it’s okay. Everybody has nightmares here and there.” Hank slumped back onto the couch, relieved that this was over. Sumo whined asking for pets, and Connor happily obliged but was awfully quiet. “Do you...wanna talk about it?” Tense silence filled the air but then Connor looks up and nods. “Yeah...yeah, I’d like to talk about it.”

.

.

.

.

**|| Simon & Hank ||**

Hank: Hey, Simon right?

Simon: Oh, Hello lieutenant. And yes this is Simon.

Hank: Please, call me Hank.

Simon: Alright Hank, is there a reason you texted me?

Hank: Yes actually...I just- Why is Markus ignoring Connor?

Simon: Well, you should ask him yourself Hank.

Hank: Fucking hell....Okay look, I don’t appreciate how you three are acting to my son.

Hank: One; it’s fucking childish and two; he is _terrified_ Simon! 

Simon: I’m sorry Hank...But I was just trying to protect Markus. I really didn’t want this to happen. I am truly sorry.

Hank: I-...I am sorry too...Fuck I know this wasn’t your fault, I just don’t like to see Connor hurt.

Simon: And we don’t like to see Markus hurt either. Maybe...we could talk about this with North and Josh?

Simon: I could bring it up with them if you’d like.

Hank: No, I would like to talk to them too.

simon: Okay, Hank.

Simon: Btw, Hank?

Hank: Yeah?

Simon: I just wanted to say, Markus had a panic attack after the incident....And we’re sorry we acted that way.

Simon: We just-...we never seen him so broken down before...so we got a little overprotective, especially North...

Simon: I’m Sorry again...

Hank: it’s fine...let’s just get this over and done with.

.

.

.

.

**|| Insert Name Here ||**

**Terrifying cutie has added Redhead, Josh and Hank the dad to the group.**

Redhead: What’s this All about?

Terrifying cutie: Just Wait and see...

Josh: Simon? What’s going on?

Hank the dad: It’s you guys acting like immature shits is what’s going on.

Redhead: _Excuse me_

Josh: North, no.

Josh: What Do you mean Lieutenant?

Hank the dad: Why tf is Markus ignoring my son?

Redhead: oh, Idk! Maybe because your ‘son’ hit him?!

Josh: North please calm down.

Hank the dad: Connor wanted to apologize but he couldn’t reach Markus! So he wanted to ask you guys but decided not to

Hank the dad: Because of the way you fucking acted around him!

Hank the dad : And just today, Connor was about to have a meltdown! A fucking meltdown!

Hank the dad: Because of a nightmare he had of you guys leaving him. He thought he couldn’t be trusted anymore!

Hank the dad : Jesus fuck you guys! What you did was so fucking stupid!

Josh: I-...Lieutenant, was there a reason why Connor hit Markus? From what Markus had told us, there was no reason as to why he would hit him...

Josh: And honestly, Connor would never do it, even though it’s rage. He would have to have reasons, good reasons. He would never hit Markus.

Hank the dad : Amanda.

Josh: Who?

Hank the dad: Amanda, from what Connor said, she’s the one who took control of Connor that time Markus was on the stage.

Hank the dad: idk the details, but according to Connor when Markus started shouting ‘orders’ so to say-

Hank the dad: He saw her, and I guess by instinct he just reacted.

Redhead: doesn’t hide the fact that Connor still hit Markus.

Josh: North please shut up.

Hank the dad: why’d you ask anyway?

Josh: Because Connor and Markus are showing signs of PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress disorder.

Josh: What I’m trying to say is...These two need to just talk it out...I was wrong by telling Markus to take a break from Connor.

Josh: After What you said, in these type of situations it is sometimes best to be with someone close to you...

Terrifying cutie: Thank you for telling us this Hank, we see what we did was wrong and we apologize.

Josh: Yeah, we are really sorry about what we did...

Redhead: Whatever, but if Connor hurts Markus again I swear I won’t go easy on him.

Hank the dad: And vice versa.

Redhead: Whatever.

**Redhead, Hank the dad, Terrifying cutie and Josh went offline.**

.

.

.

.

**|| Markus & Josh ||**

Markus: Josh help

Josh: Markus? What’s going on?

Markus: I think I’m going to have another panic attack and idk what to do

Markus: everything feels tight and I can’t breath, my systems are overheating 

Markus: Josh please help

Josh: Okay, i’m Going to get Connor just try and calm yourself okay?

Markus: What no! He has stuff to do...I- why can’t u come?

Josh: Markus, you need him more then me, and u know it. Please stay calm and trust me on this.

Markus: o-ok...

Markus: I- trust you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long. Anyways, Part 4 will be the last part of this mini story line, then more crack treated chats! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksks
> 
> I will be doing more chapters since this one was incredibly short, I just wanted to try ao3 sooo-
> 
> There will be more characters (and ships) added. Do not worry. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
